Wanted Blood
by LeCiel
Summary: EDITED AND BACK FEB 26,05! (Maya is the femle hero) Maya is upset and depressed about the promise made to Elazul. She believes there is no hope for anything anymore until she meets someone who can relate to her problems..
1. Default Chapter

1Wanted Blood

BY: LeCiel

Hello everyone, I just want to say that this story will probably spoil the game for you if you haven't beaten the Jumi plot yet or if you don't know the Japanese Sandra. I advise you not to read any further unless you know of the Japanese Sandra...now if you're sure about reading this I'll tell you about it next chapter. I don't own anything of Legend so please don't sue me. Thanks again! Oh yes and one more thing Le Ciel now has a BETA-er! I am so happy! I worship you Ozy! bows

That's all ENJOY!

Prologue

_Geo...the city of the finest magic academy...the city with the most beautiful art museum... a city that I could relax in. _

It was a fairly large and very crowded city.

Today everyone seemed of mixed emotions...some had no care in the world and others looked so busy.

Although of the countless times I had been there nothing seems to have changed. No new buildings and go new upgrades to the place. The old fashion look and feel of the place calmed me. Geo was definitely the perfect place to go.

_What I really wanted to do was to clear my head and get some guilt off my chest, from past adventures. I don't know why I agreed to help the Jumi. There's no way I could possibly save an entire race from destruction. They are so fragile and... delicate. I suppose they were to die out soon. I mean **everything** has a purpose. _

_Maybe the Jumis weren't that **good** of a purpose for the Mana goddess to keep them here. I'll have to tell Elazul that I just can't do it. My heart cannot take anymore untimely deaths..._

She walked through the Barron streets of Geo when another thought crossed her mind. "What will he think of me if I told him that?" _Oh I don't know what I'll tell him!_ She thought to herself as she kept walking. "I'm just going to relax myself for awhile, I don't even have to think about this anymore." Everything seemed normal but...

_Everyone seems to be... staring at me...as if they knew I failed so many lives. _

For the love of Mana!

They never knew what happened! _In this great big world am I the only one who feels such pain? I feel so lonely...no one understands. Perhaps this is what was to come of me. Maybe I should of stayed in the Underworld when I had the chance..__.It was nice down there, but technically I was never meant to die so I never would of lasted._ She continued walkinguntil she was in the heart of Geo. "I feel at home..." _Geo always made me feel good...even though I failed Esmeralda. Just being around well...magic made me feel new...sort of..._

_Hmm..._ She walked down the heart of Geo with her head held high. _No one has to know how bad I'm feeling right now. _She continued walking until she found the hotel. It wasn't really big but it was a really nice hotel.

"Welcome! How may I help you?"

"I have a reservation...Maya Shreen."

The Dove at the front desk looked through the large book of reservations.

"Ah yes... Maya. Here's the key to your room. You're on the second floor."

"Thank you!"

"Enjoy your stay..."

A/N:

What did you think? I know I'll do better next chapter.

I actually conjured up a hotel in Geo. It's first class. So yeah I really hope this goes somewhere...

Thank you!


	2. Window crisis

1Wanted Blood

It's been a while since I've actually written anything good or worth reading. I mean, I can improve but I lose interest in a lot of things I begin to write, plus I don't have much of a motivation here so don't get all upset if I don't update in like forever. Unless you e-mail or review me a WHOLE lot then I'll get my butt into action. So anyways...

I don't own Legend of Mana or any of it's contents...damn...I wish I did though...BUT I do own Maya...OKAY! Well, Maya's personality anyway...So please don't sue me!

Yet again...thanks to my kind BETA-er Ozy! Who rocks my rocks when I don't even wear socks! So yes I thank her a million times and bow, and if you're smart you'll worship her too! Lol!

Anywho... ENJOY!

Chapter One: The window Crisis!

The next morning around 1 PM

Maya woke up to the sound of birds outside her window...in fact they were really loud today. So far everything was great, and she was feeling a tad bit better then before. She pushed her curly blonde hair out of her eyes, but afterwards cringed at the incoming sunlight through her window. She got up to go look through it. Everyone looked so happy, but then again all the students were off today... But did they have to be so dang loud! Some people were trying to sleep, for goodness sake!

Maya put her hand to the window and stuck it out. It was nice and warm today, unlike when she had to go through the Fieg snow fields, or the Duma desert! She twitched at those memories.

She yawned and turned around, but something struck her. "Wait a second...someone..." Her windows had been in PERFECT condition when she came in but somehow there was now a large hole in her window!

_Someone must have broken in!_

She stomped her foot down in anger and looked around nervously. "Oh, damn...Now I'll have to pay for it!"

_Never mind the window... I wonder if anything was stolen_? Maya searched around the room but didn't find anything that was missing or out of place, that she noticed anyway... She took a deep breathe and calmed down. _I'll have to replace this window..._

Looking over at her bag she walked over and dug through it. No Lucre was missing, no items of value...she sighed and picked up the Lucre. "I suppose it wouldn't be such a big deal replacing this thing, it's not like I'll ever use all this loose Lucre I found adventuring..."

She walked back over to her bed and sat down; about to go back to sleep when a knock was heard at her door. _Oh great...I wonder who would bother me at this particular moment?_

Maya trudged to the door and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the broken window and hoped to the Mana spirits that it wasn't the authorities. She snickered _I know who it is. It's probably that dove from yesterday, she's probably wondering what happened. _She carefully took a deep breath and opened the door.

It wasn't the dove at the door... it was a man! Now she knew she was in deep trouble.

He was taller than her. He had green eyes and brown hair tied up in a bun, real innocent looking. _Maybe I can relax? He doesn't look like he's part of the authorities... _

Maya blurted nervously "Look I'm really sorry about the window it will never happen...again...

She paused and looked at him. He gave her the weirdest look.

"Umm... hello, I'm so sorry to bother you, Ms." He politely bowed to her. "My name is Alex and I own a jewelry store here in Geo. I have something that might belong to you." He stood up properly and looked at Maya more closer, seeing that she must have just woken up. Maya blushed. She was still in her pajamas which was only a sea foam green robe. Her hair was a mess well, it always looked like that "I'm really sorry about this... you're... you're not here about the window are you?"

"Excuse me? A window?" he asked in a baffled tone, fixing his glasses.

"Oh, never mind!" Maya said, relived.

"Well, anyways...As I was saying, I have something that might belong to you." What could it possibly be? She had never met Alex before...anywhere...

Alex dug into his pocket and pulled out something that looked like a weapon, was covered in white Sultan's silk. "Here." Alex said as he gave Maya the mysterious object. She took it.

"But what is it?" Maya was so confused...this was just a wonderful way to start her morning!

"Unwrap it." She slowly unwrapped the object, revealing her Obsidian knife! She knew something was missing since the unfortunate incident this morning. "Oh my gosh! Mr. Alex, how did you find this? Or how did you know it was mine?" Alex fixed his glasses, again.

"I saw you come into Geo yesterday when I was coming back from my expedition. I noticed your blade inside your travel bag. Obsidian isn't that hard to miss, you know." Maya nodded wondering what happened, how Alex had suddenly obtained her weapon.

"There have been a lot of strange events going on ever since the Jewel hunter was back...Someone must have broken into your hotel room to obtain the knife." Alex looked over to the left, as if someone was spying on them. "In fact, earlier today someone tried to sell me this knife, knowing they would get a lot of Lucre for it." Maya nodded once more.

"So did you see who tried to sell this to you?" He frowned.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I didn't...they were wearing a cloak."

"Oh well, thank you very much...I don't know what to say..."

"Don't mention it but if I may ask you...who made that knife? It's very well done."

Maya smiled. "I made it. I collect fine materials and make my own weapons. Do you really like it?" Alex nodded.

"The details are very good and the materials you used are worth a lot." Maya gave him a confused look.

"Therefore, if you were to sell that you could make a whole lot of Lucre."

"Well, thank you again!" Alex nodded.

"Anytime, and please visit my shop, it's a few blocks from here."

"Alright." Maya shut the door and thought for a second. _Wow that was really weird...that_ _story...it didn't make any sense..._

A/N notes: Yeah ok this chapter was all 'Blah' I based it off of real life experiences with broken windows...yep...but Maya got more lucky than I did. Anyways feel free to leave ideas because I have no idea what will happen next...Or do I? Thanks!

A good chapter…Alex could use a teensy bit more description, and you have to remember, every time the speaker changes, start a new paragraph. It makes it easier to follow.

Just send me chapter three when you're ready. This is interesting so far.

Ozy


End file.
